Ángel guardian
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Desde la muerte de mikage y los sentimientos de teito, será que aún tendran una oportunidad? semi AU


Discleimer: 07 Ghost no me pertenece.

Pareja: Mikage/Teito

Raiting: para todo el público

Clasificación: Romance/drama

Autor: Yukime Hiwatari.

Resumen: La vida es dura y Teito comienza descubrirlo al perder lo que era lo más importante para él, su mejor amigo, Mikage dio su vida por él aunque renaciera ¿Qué es lo que piensa respecto a su situación? ¿Realmente perdió sus recuerdos?

* * *

><p>Capítulos: 13

**Ángel guardián.**

**07-Ghost no me pertenece**

**Mikage/Teito**

* * *

><p><strong> Cabeza afiebrada, el ocaso se roba mis palabras.<strong>

**Son iguales la profundidad del sentir y el tiempo detenido.**

**¿Puedes empezar un paseo con una sola palabra?**

**El Mañana sin él...**

**Agrio como licor para niños **

_Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me pusiste sobre su familia, sobre tu vida? Pero las respuestas no llegaran, llevo 24 horas ahogado en lagrimas, solo porque ya no estas a mi lado, aun aferrando tu uniforme... la única prueba de que estuviste aquí… conmigo, porque a pesar de lo que digan "ellos" no vi tu cuerpo, tan solo podía observar aquella sonrisa que me brindabas, aquella mirada llena de luz que siempre me mostraste, y el recuerdo de aquellas dos palabras que por último me dijiste. _

_No dejo de vagar en mis recuerdos, en cada momento que pasamos juntos, en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada, en cada palabra, pero ya no estas. ¿Y que puedo hacer? Siendo sincero... cierta parte de mi persona te odia, te odio porque me dejaste aquí solo, por no cumplir nuestra promesa de morir juntos, y nuevamente aquel nudo en la garganta que hace mis sollozos aun más silenciosos, porque, aquí encerrado es lo único que deseo, que nadie venga a interrumpir este dolor que me carcome._

_Las preguntas vuelven una tras otra, y lamento una vez más el no a verte dicho lo que sentir, lo preciado que eras para mi. _

_Nuevamente tocan a la puerta, se que todos están preocupados por mi estado pero... ahora eso me tiene sin importancia, quiero desaparecer, quiero estar a tu lado, hay tantas cosas que aun necesitaba decirte, más ya es tarde, de pronto un golpe estruendoso, hace que con lentitud me incorpore de la cama, las voces resueltamente se escuchan lejanas y sin importancia, las lagrimas aun caen de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo pero, por más que trate de limpiarlas vuelven a parecer ¿ ves lo que provocas? Yo no era tan débil, no lo era hasta que me dejaste._

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.**

**Yo nunca lo podré olvidar...**

**Aunque estemos separados,**

**El último beso yo recuerdo**

**Yo lo recuerdo...**

_El monje pervertido habla sin cesar, Castor y Labrador se encuentras diciendo cosas sin sentido, se que las hermanas están ahí observando sumamente preocupadas, pero, no puedo dejar de sentir esta agonía._

_**_ Es mi culpa… si tan solo lo hubiera protegido_**__ me reitero una y otra vez, y entonces la voz del monje pervertido me saca de mi ensoñación, dice tantas cosa sin sentido pero yo ya no puedo creer en Dios, ¿Cómo puedo creer en algo que no te salvo?_

_Hablan sobre mi, algo que me trae tu recuerdo sin dudarlo, yo vuelvo a culparme una vez más ¿que no entiendes que te necesito aquí? Pero yo no puedo de dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivimos, en cada situación inverosímil, en como fuiste sin saberlo, mi única salvación._

_De pronto observo un peculiar movimiento debajo de aquella sabana que me cubría, ¿Qué es? No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, y me sorprendo porque es la primera vez en más de 24 horas que pienso en algo más que no sea tu sonrisa._

_**_ Él regreso a cuidarte..._**__ escucho aquella historia fantástica, digna de los cuentos infantiles, y quiero creer, quiero, necesito realmente creer que aun estas conmigo, observo a aquella pequeña criatura, es tan diferente pero... a la ves sé que eres tu, que estas aquí para mi nuevamente, con temor a flor de piel, con la ilusión de que sea verdad, nuestras miradas se cruzan, y me sorprendo de verte ahí, de sentirte aquí, mis manos tiemblan por la debilidad que hay en presente en mi cuerpo, pero al tocarte, se que eres tu, aun siento tu esencia envolverme en un abrazo lleno de luz, te aferro hacia mi, necesito tenerte aquí, y una sonrisa, la primera desde que te fuiste, aparecen mis labios, yo tan solo puedo pronunciar tu nombre._

**En el comienzo, todos somos como puros bebés...**

**Aunque tragues la amarga verdad,**

**No te encojas, camina erguido.**

**Fue en el pasado, pero en la lluvia me duele en el alma.**

**Sola como hielo flotante.**

_Se han ido hace unos momentos, claro que no me hizo gracia que ahora el monje pervertido sea mi "amo" es algo mortalmente retorcido, ¿pero sabes? Ahora eso mismo no me interesa, te tengo aquí a mi lado, observándome, te acercas con gentileza y lames mi mejilla, aquella suave sensación revuelve sentimientos en mi interior._

_Pero no acepto, no quiero aceptar que has olvidado todo, quizás, en esencia te tenga aquí, pero a quien yo deseo ver ya se ha ido ¿cierto? A pesar de ello, me basta con tener un pedacito de ti ahora, sonara egoísta, pero solo tu me tienes a flote, solo tu me haces lo que soy._

_Miles de preguntas llegan a mí y sé que no me darás ninguna respuesta pero ¿realmente valgo tanto para que sacrificaras tu vida por mí? Una amarga sonrisa se forma en mis labios y el nudo en mi garganta aprieta cada vez más, quizás siempre estará ahí._

_Te das cuenta de mi estado y de inmediato te acercas a consolarme, lo se porque te conozco, se que dentro de ti, a pesar de que no me recuerdes, esta mi mejor amigo, mi persona mas importarte, al ser el cual perdí por mi estupidez, si mi estupidez, porque si cuando comencé a recordar "hubiera pensado un poco" quizás aun estuvieras con vida, pero el hubiera no existe._

_Te aferro hacia mí una vez más, para que escuches los latidos incesantes de mi corazón moribundo, quiero estar contigo, quiero cumplir mi promesa, pero también quiero venganza. Se que me dijiste que no la buscara, lo se muy bien pero... me arrebataron lo más importante que tenia, me arrebataron la vida mas de una vez._

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.**

**No olvidaré esa tibieza.**

**Aunque estemos separados,**

**Ese beso tuyo no olvidaré.**

_Frente a aquella cruz parado... tu aun sobre mi hombro, aunque sea la mera esencia, atrás y a mi lado están todos ellos rodeándome, pero, realmente poco me importa, me encuentro sumergid en mis pensamientos, en mis promesas, en lo que a partir de este momento realizare que, apenas si me doy cuenta cuando poco a poco todos se van retirando, siento miradas sobre mi persona, pero no son como en el pasado, tal vez no es tan malo estar aquí, de cierta forma les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi pero... tengo que tomar una decisión, ¿tengo que hacer lo que me dicta mi cabeza o lo que dicta mi corazón?_

_Me acerco a tu tumba "simbólica" dejando un ramo de flores del recinto, y no puedo dejar de reiterar mi promesa, nuestra promesa, al incorporarme nuevamente, lames mi mejilla una vez más llamando mi atención y una tenue sonrisa de soslayo aparece en mis labios._

_Me giro en dirección hacia en gran edificio en busca de la soledad de mi habitación, aun sigues en mi hombro y siento tanto tu preocupación como la de esos tres, me pediste confiar y se que te referías a ellos, pero, no estoy convencido, realmente lo que sucede es que... tengo miedo, miedo en confiar, en dejarlos entrar en mi corazón y así nuevamente poner a alguien en peligro, como lo hice contigo._

_Mi mirada se encuentra al frente, porque tome la decisión cuando sentí que te perdía, debo hacerlo y espero me perdones por aquello, por "romper"de cierta forma tus últimas recomendaciones, pero lo necesito, tal vez así pueda ser libre de culpa o... pueda cumplir nuestra promesa._

**Si no lo entenderemos sea como sea...**

**Me aseguraré de ello, como en un río.**

**Puedes si quieres culparlo de aquello,**

**Sin desgraciar lo que tú amabas más...**

_Todo es oscuridad, es bastante curioso porque... hace un momento vi como castor se transformaba en aquel sujeto, en uno de los dioses fantasmas, no se que se propone, pero la inconciencia es… extraña, de pronto siento como alguien esta frente a mi, es… soy yo._

_Esto simplemente es extraño, de pronto oigo lo que dice castor, no entiendo porque me pide disculpas, siento como si una luz velara mis ojos y tengo miedo una vez más pero ¿de que? Y ahí esta la voz del pervertido, ahora entiendo todo quieren borrar mi memoria solo por que los descubrí, pero no quiero olvidarlo, no es posible._

_La charla es sumamente desesperándote y solo oigo los pasos de aquel tipo irse, ¿acaso no lo evitara? Tsk sabia que no era de confiar, pero de pronto siento un peligro inminente y mi otro yo despierta, porque sé que esta ahí, inconscientemente lo se._

_Es extraño, sumamente extraño y por alguna razón no es de mi total confianza, aunque me haya salvado los recuerdos, un suspiro sale de mis labios al verme librado sin embargo no me agrada este tipo llamado Michael hasta que vuelvo a sostenerte entre mis brazos, él te acaricia como si fuera yo y tu permaneces con los ojos cerrados "Mikage" repito dentro de mi interior, cuando de pronto este sujeto ya anda peleando con los otros dos, es desesperante._

_Y nuevamente la inconciencia llega hasta mí. Dejándome a la merced de esos sujetos._

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.**

**Yo nunca te podré olvidar...**

_**_ Esas son las últimas palabras de Mikage..._**__ pronuncio aquella voz, yo tan solo podía ver aquellos escritos de nuestra ultima batalla, cada una de ellas dirigida hacia mi, mis manos comenzaron a tocar cada huella de tu existencia, haciendo mi corazón saltar con un millón de emociones y en todas y cada una de esas palabras podía oír tu voz recitándolas_

_Las incesantes lagrimas volvían a mis ojos una vez más, y es que... ¿Cómo es posible, que aun muerto sigas siendo mi razón? El que puede cambiar mis decisiones. Tus palabras movían mi mundo, a pesar de todo ahí estabas junto a mi ¿verdad? Eso es lo que querías decirme._

_Quería decirte tantas cosas Mikage, quería abrazarte una vez más, sonreírte y mirarte nuevamente, quería sentir el calor de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, tu eras la única persona que no me juzgo en el pasado, que me brindo su amistad en extremo, que se sacrifico por mi, no lo merezco, te juro que no merecía tanto de ti. _

_Y nuestro juramente regreso nuevamente a mi memoria, así como las ultimas dos palabras que me dijiste explicándome tantas cosas, aquella dos palabras con las que te desvaneciste ante mis ojos en un rayo de luz, ¿en serio tu tercer deseo era proteger a alguien importante a costa de tu vida? Se que para ti era especial, pero lamento tanto no haberte dicho lo que significabas para mi._

_Creo que es lo que más lamento, que no supieras de mis labios cuanto te amaba, pero no olvidare Mikage, nunca olvidare lo que aprendí de ti, aferro el pequeño ser que eres ahora hacia mi persona, y las lagrimas no cesan de salir, pero una mirada diferente se posa en mis ojos, ahora he tomado la que espero sea la decisión correcta, para ti, para mi._

**Creyendo que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar**

**En nuestro último beso pienso**

**Te recuerdo llorando**

**Y besando mis delgados dedos.**

**Incluso si este es el final**

**Nuestro último beso no olvidaré.**

**No lo olvidaré.**

**No lo olvidaré.**

_Han pasado unos meses desde que te fuiste, muchas cosas han cambiado con ello, así como mi propia persona, ¿pero sabes algo que no ha cambiado? Mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen ahí y lo peor del asunto es que no se desvanecen. Frau se ha vuelto un gran camarada, pero aun quiero verte, aun te necesito a mi lado, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nuevamente me dejaste solo ¿Por qué? _

_Ahora solo pienso en enfrentarme al imperio, a ser más fuerte y vencer a ese ser que me arrebato todo pero... necesito verte tan siquiera verte en la criaturita que siempre me cuida Mikage, te necesito._

Hacia poco más de una semana que la criaturita que fuera en su vida pasada su mejor amigo, se había desvanecido en la nada, después de aquella confrontación en la que saliera gravemente herido Frau lo había regresado al sector 7. Por no verlo sufrir tan solo le había dicho que Mikage había salido volando en la explosión, pero él había visto fijamente como aquella criaturita tan joven, y llena de deseos protegía a Teito como si fuera lo más importante, había visto por un instante aquella mirada y sonrisa que estuviera en su rostro la ultima vez que muriera, cuando aun era humano, pero esta vez seguramente ya no regresaría.

Teito estaba más que deprimido, quería verlo, quería sentirlo consigo para fortalecerse, pero quizás su propio egoísmo había causado eso. No le importaba mucho las miradas sobre su persona, los regaños constantes de todo mundo por su falta de atención y cuidado, solo quería tenerlo consigo nuevamente aunque no le mereciera.

**_Solo lograras dañarle más en este estado... ¿Qué harás cuando regrese y te vea en ese estado?_** le regaño nuevamente El rubio observándole con una mueca de enfado aunque a decir verdad su mirada era de preocupación.

Teito se levando de donde hacia unos momentos reflexionaba, se dirigió hacia otro lugar en busca de soledad sin contestar al interrogatorio, mas cuando paso al lado de Frau susurro unas palabras que quedaron en el ambiente aun después de marcharse. Esté se desconcertó de sobre manera al escucharle, después de todo no era tan ingenuo el chiquillo como él había supuesto, su mirada se dirigió hacia el cuelo, esperando que dios escuchara sus palabras, puesto que no deseaba otra cosa que aquel chiquillo de ojos verdes regresara a tener aquella luz en su mirada y por primera vez en su vida, espero equivocarse y que las palabras del niñato fueran tan solo por el dolor.

_**_Mikage no volverá a mi lado ¿verdad? Se ha ido para siempre..._**__ pronuncie al monje pervertido antes de marcharme pero lo que nunca le dije a nadie es que aun así, yo seguiría luchando porque quizás... solo quizás si cumplía mis tres deseos y regresaba con aquel en quien no creo, le pediría volverte a ver, volver a estar a tu lado aunque fuera solo para protegerte porque __**_ Eres la persona mas importante para mi, Mikage... **_

_Tus palabras llegan nuevamente a mi y una pequeña casi mínima sonrisa parecen mis labios, al instante en que el viento revuelve mis cabellos, tu voz la escucho a la lejanía pero se que es tuya diciéndome tan solo esas dos palabras._

_**_Te amo…_**_

**Ese beso suyo... no olvidaré.**

**(Last Kiss – Gantz Ending)**

* * *

><p>Kesesese y así se acaba este pequeño capitulo, no puedo evitarlo quede literalmente destrozada con la muerte de Mikage, no y lo sigo sin aceptar hmph!<p>

En fin este será un fic con pocos capítulos, solos eran tres, como verán este es solo el pu8nto de vista de Teito, nos falta el de Mikage *-*

No esperen ver Frau/Teito aquí ¬¬*, porque simplemente no quiero ToT lo siento a los fans de la pareja XD

Tomatazos y comentarios tan solo dejen un review

**V**


End file.
